


Lexi Howard imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Lexi howard/male reader





	1. Being a Jacobs reader headcanons

· Cal Jacobs is your father but no one was allowed to know that

· you were a bastard child born from one of his motel room affairs

· your mom always told you your dad was some junkie who bailed before you were born and you believed her 

· but when you were 13 you found out Cal had been sending your mom checks every month since you were born 

· that’s when you discovered the truth and your mom told you everything

· that Cal hired her a couple of times and she ended up getting pregnant and after a paternity test confirmed you were his he paid her off to never tell a soul, especially his wife

· you confronted Cal about being his son and he lost his shit, he punched you and pushed you to the ground

· he threatened to have your mom arrested for being a sex worker and you couldn’t do that to her so you stayed quiet 

· except you didn’t know Nate overheard you

· you and Nate were never friends but from that day on he hated you and did everything he could to make your life a living hell

· years later when you started dating Lexi you also got close to Cassie, Maddy and Kat

· Nate thought Maddy was cheating on him with you so he beat the shit out of you in front of them

· he let it slip that you were “never good enough to be a Jacobs’ anyway" 

· and that’s how the girls found out the big secret

· Lexi took you back to her house and cleaned you up

· "why didn’t you ever tell me?" 

· "because I thought I wanted to be like them but in reality that family is absolutely psychotic and I want nothing to do with them" 

· Lexi assures you that you’re nothing like Nate 

· and that night she holds you close as you finally get to let out all the pain you’ve been holding in for all these years

· Lexi convinces the girls to keep your secret because if the school found out things would only get worse

· Maddy tries to plays mediator and sort things out between you and Nate 

· he’s her piece of shit boyfriend and you’re one of her best friends after all 

· but neither one of you can even stand to be in the same room together 

· you and Lexi talk about graduating next year and where you can go to college far far away from this fucked up town 

· when you found out that Nate was abusing Maddy, Lexi had to stop you from killing him yourself 

· part of you fears that you have that same darkness inside you as your brother and father

· but Lexi is the one thing that can always keep you grounded

· she knows you would never do anything to hurt her or anyone else for that matter

· and she gives you the kind of love that Nate and Cal will never deserve


	2. Not so innocent (nsfw)

To everyone else Lexi Howard was the good girl who never did anything wrong but you knew that in the bedroom she wasn’t quite as innocent as she seemed. 

When you first started dating you tried to be gentle and romantic when you were having sex but when Lexi told you she wanted you to be rough with her you were more than surprised. 

As the months went by you discovered just how dirty she really was. 

She had your hands bound above your head, a blindfold over your eyes as she kissed you sloppily. 

Her hips ground down into your erection and even through the material of your underwear you could feel her getting wetter. 

Despite not being able to see her you could easily imagine the way she looked in her matching bra and panties that Cassie surely helped her pick out for you. 

Her hands went down your stomach, palming you through your boxers. 

“Lexi,” you groaned against her lips. 

“What do you want baby?” She whispered. 

“I want to touch you,” you said tugging on the scarf tied around your wrists. 

“That’s not going to happen,” she says kissing you once more, “but I’ll do you one better." 

You feel her sliding down the bed, kissing your jaw, then your chest, your stomach and lastly your hips. 

Your boxers are suddenly pulled off of you and your cock springs free. 

You twitch at the cold air but gasp when her lips press a kiss onto the tip. 

"Fuck,” you groan low as her hand grips the base and she takes the tip of your cock in her mouth. 

She’s bobbing her head slowly, antagonizingly slow and it’s driving you insane. 

You roll your hips upwards and she begins stroking the base with a firm grip. 

How Lexi had never given a blowjob before dating you was beyond you, her skills would make you believe she’d been giving them for years. 

Her hand moved faster, her mouth taking more of the shaft in. 

After a few minutes you were just about to cum when she pulled away from you. 

“Lex,” you grunt.

You don’t feel anything, you don’t even hear anything. 

“Lexi?” You ask. 

You hear a wrapper crinkling and then feel a condom being rolled onto your cock. 

You gulp as Lexi climbs on top of you and slides her wet pussy over your pulsating cock. 

“Jesus Christ you’re wet,” you moan. 

“Making you feel good makes me feel good,” she says taking your cock and guiding it inside her. 

You pull on the scarf again wanting to touch her so badly and she laughs. 

She’s having so fun torturing you this way. 

She begins bouncing in your lap, her hands planted on your chest. 

She kisses you deeply as she finds a rhythm, tugging on your bottom lip to give you a bit of pain with your pleasure. 

She’s nearing her climax so she straightens back up and bounces faster, palming her own breasts. 

All you can hear is Lexi gasping, sighing and moaning along with the sounds of your thighs slapping together. 

As much as you wish you could see her riding you there was something undeniably hot about only being able to hear the sounds of her pleasure. 

“Oh fuck I’m close,” she moans. 

“Me too,” you sigh. 

She pinches one of her nipples, the other hand finding her clit applying the just right pressure she needs to take her over the edge. 

Lexi is moaning your name as she climaxes and she tightens around your cock. 

She continues to ride you hastily through her release and the feeling makes you cum with her. 

Your hips uncontrollably jolt upwards and Lexi cries out as the movement inside her prolongs her orgasm. 

When both of your orgasms subside she reaches down and pulls the blindfold off of you. 

“That was fun right?” She smiles. 

“So much fun,” you chuckle, “now get this scarf untied so I can pound the living fuck out of you."


	3. Backseat fun (nsfw)

“Ow,” Lexi mumbled when she bumped her head on the roof of your car. 

You were in the backseat, her in your lap as you made out before you were supposed to drop her off at home from debate practice. 

“You okay?” You asked soothing the back of her head. 

“I’m alright,” she said shrugging it off and going back to kissing you. 

She grinded her hips down into yours and you slipped your hand down the front of her pants. 

Lexi gasped when your fingers found her entrance and were instantly coated in the arousal pooling. 

You continued to make out as you worked her up the best you could with the limited space you had within her pants. 

“I want to taste you,” you muttered between kisses. 

“I don’t think we have the space for that,” she said moaning loudly when you pressed directly on her clit. 

“We’ll make do,” you said flipping her over so she was situated in the seat. 

You slid down to the ground, pushing the passenger seat forward as far as you could before tugging her jeans down her legs. 

She was soaked through her underwear and you couldn’t wait to taste her. 

Throwing a leg over your shoulder you pushed her underwear to the side, licking through her arousal. 

“Oh fuck,” she moaned. 

You suck on her lips making her hips buck up and she holds on to the back of the headrest above her. 

Flicking your tongue rapidly over her clit she’s sighing and groaning. 

“Fuck you always taste so good,” you say loving the way her eyes are screwed shut and her nose winkled taking in the pleasure she’s receiving. 

Your tongue returns to her opening, delving inside her and feeling her wetness coat your chin. 

“How are you so good at this,” she says with a gulp. 

“I watched a lot of porn,” you joke and she laughs which turns into another moan when your tongue touches her again. 

You’ve learned that Lexi gets the wettest when you make a triangle pattern so your tongue creates that shape over and over again. 

This motion really gets her going and she lets out her loudest moans yet. 

Her nails are digging so deeply into the headrest but she doesn’t even care if she punctures the faux leather. 

Soon her thighs are starting to tremble and she’s getting close. 

You slide two fingers into her with ease, pumping them precisely. 

Curling them forward she can’t control her hips when you hit her g spot and she cries out in ecstasy. 

You roughly suck on her clit and with the added stimulation from her g spot she’s screaming your name as she cums. 

She rides out her strong orgasm, your fingers bringing out every aftershock until she’s unable to take anymore. 

When she taps on your shoulder you remove your fingers and lick up the remains of her release giving her a few last jolts of pleasure. 

“Oh my god I think I’m actually light headed,” she says grabbing her forehead. 

You chuckled and grabbed a water bottle from your backpack and handed it to her. 

She gulps down the water, starting to feel better and smiles when you help get her pants back on. 

“I’ll give you a few minutes to recover and drive you home,” you say kissing the top of her head. 

“What about you?” She asks seeing your erection in your pants. 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll jerk off in the shower,” you laugh. 

“You really are the best you know that,” she smiles, grabbing your cheek and bringing you in to kiss her, the taste of her still on your tongue.


	4. The dildo (nsfw)

“I’m gonna go downstairs and get some snacks, you want anything?” You ask Lexi, closing your history textbook and getting off your bed. 

“Maybe some popcorn if you have any,” Lexi smiles. 

You head to the kitchen and throw a bag of popcorn in the microwave, looking through the fridge for some sodas. 

Meanwhile back in your room Lexi gets a little curious and does snooping around your room. 

She looks through your desk and doesn’t find anything special, just old notes and school supplies. 

The top drawer of your dresser has the standard socks and underwear, the second some t shirts but in the third drawer underneath some old jeans she finds a shoe box that piques her interest. 

Opening the box up she gasps when she sees an eight inch long dildo inside. 

She stares blankly, not knowing what to do with it. 

“It’s modeled after me you know,” you say proudly, bowl of popcorn and sodas in hand. 

Seeing Lexi holding the dildo you made of yourself was not what you were expecting to find when you returned to your room but you certainly weren’t against it. 

“You- this is you?” She muttered. 

“Yeah, some of the soccer guys made dildos of ourselves as a prank on the coach last year and hid them in his office, I decided to keep mine because let’s be real, it’s a damn good dildo,” you grin putting the snacks down on your desk. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have been going through your things,” Lexi apologizes putting the dildo back in it’s box. 

“You want to take it for a ride?” You ask. 

“What?” Lexi says surprised. 

“I’ve used it before and it’s a fun time, it’s clean of course but you’re more than welcome to take it home and try it out yourself,” you tell her. 

Lexi blushes bright red and looks to the box, contemplating what to do. 

“Go on,” you say handing her the box, “and don’t be afraid to send me some pics.”

Lexi stuffs the box in her bag and when she gets home that night she sits on her bed staring at the dildo. 

She thinks about you using it on yourself, the thought of you riding the dildo turning her on. 

Laying back into the pillows, her hand slips under her sleep shorts, finding wetness already gathering. 

She bites her lip and continues to imagine the dildo in her presence that’s big enough to be used in a masturbatory porno disappearing inside you. 

Then she begins to think about you fucking her with your real cock and her fingers ease inside her. 

She moans when she uses her arousal to get her clit wet and slippery as she rubs circles around it. 

After a few minutes of playing with herself she grabs the dildo and asks, “am I really doing this?" 

Fuck it. 

She takes the tip of the dildo and rubs it through her pussy and damn does it feel good. 

With her arousal coating the tip she pushes it inside, moaning as the head stretches her. 

"Holy shit,” Lexi groans, sure she’s used her fingers to get off before but her fingers never felt as amazing as this. 

She gets the first few inches in and pumps it slowly, getting used to this new feeling. 

Her hand goes up under her shirt and to her chest, palming her breasts before pinching her nipples. 

“Fuck,” she moans moving the dildo faster. 

She can’t believe she’s about to do this but she grabs her phone and takes a picture of the dildo half inside her and sends it to you. 

Not even thirty seconds later she receives a picture of your hard cock, exactly as the dildo depicts it with the text, ‘I was just thinking about you’. 

Lexi is spurred on by the idea of you jerking off to her so she gets even bolder. 

She takes a video of the dildo moving in and out of her and sends it your way and when you watch it you can her moaning along with the wet sounds of her fucking herself. 

You watch the video over and over again until you’re cumming and Lexi gets a video back of you stroking your cock and cumming in your hand. 

Lexi is fully pumping the dildo inside of her and imagines it’s your cock fucking her right now. 

She reaches down and applies pressure to her clit again, rubbing it harshly and her walls pulsate against the massive dildo as she cums. 

She slowly thrusts the dildo a few more times, riding out her aftershocks before pulling it out of her. 

Her pussy feels so empty without it inside her now and if she wasn’t so tired she’d try to give herself another incredible orgasm. 

Taking one last picture of the cum covered dildo she presses send with the message 'it was fun’. 

Her breathing is returning to normal when her phone vibrates and she reads the text. 

'Next time you come over instead of studying you should get off using the real thing 😉’.


End file.
